


Castle on the hill

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After End Fiction, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg kehrt Harry als Lehrer mit dem Hogwarts-Express zur Schule zurück und denkt während der Fahrt über seine Beziehung zu Draco nach, der ebenfalls in Hogwarts unterrichten wird.





	Castle on the hill

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Das Feuer im Raum der Wünsche hat nicht stattgefunden und auch sonst habe ich die Ereignisse ein wenig verändert. Ansonsten warne ich vorsichtshalber vor ein bisschen Fluff und Zucker.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyriks vermutlich Ed Sheeran und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld und tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Castle on the Hill

And I'm on my way, I still remember  
This old country lanes  
When we did not know the answers  
And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

(Ed Sheeran, Castle on the Hill)

Niemals würde Harry den Moment vergessen an dem er zum ersten Mal die Barriere zum Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof Kings Cross durchschritten hatte. Ein elf Jahre alter Junge, der gerade erst erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war und auch wenn dieser Tag nun schon acht Jahre zurücklag, fühlte Harry die gleiche Aufregung und Ehrfurcht, als er den Gepäckwagen auf die Mauer zu schob, sich innerlich darauf wappnend, von der Welt der Muggel in die der Zauberer zu treten. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, schloss er vorsichtshalber die Augen, als der Wagen die Barriere durchbrach und er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er das Geräusch einer Dampflokomotive hörte. 

Unwillkürlich schlug Harrys Herz höher, als er den Hogwarts-Express erblickte. Majestätisch wie immer stand das stählerne Ross da und stieß von Zeit zu Zeit eine kleine Dampfwolke aus, so als würde die Lok schon ungeduldig darauf warten, dass es endlich losging. Ein Jahr hatte Hogwarts gebraucht, um sich von den Schäden des Krieges zu erholen und es waren unzählige Zauberer nötig gewesen, um das Schloss wieder so instand zu setzen, wie es früher gewesen war. Nun sollte wieder Leben die alten Mauern einziehen, indem ein neues Schuljahr eingeläutet wurde und sowohl neue Schüler ihre Schulzeit begannen, als auch diejenigen, die ihre Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen hatten, in die Schule zurückkehrten. Wie zu allen Zeiten drängten sich unzählige Familien auf dem Gleis, um ihre Sprösslinge zu verabschieden und es herrschte ein Gedränge und Geschrei, doch das alles störte Harry nicht. Im Gegenteil, es zeugte davon, dass die Zauberwelt noch am Leben war, weshalb er sich lächelnd einen Weg durch das Gewühl bahnte, um zuerst seinen Koffer im Gepäckwagen zu verstauen und dann zum ersten Waggon hinter der Lokomotive zu kommen. 

Hier waren die Plätze für die Vertrauensschüler und diejenigen Lehrkräfte reserviert, die mit dem Zug anreisten, was in diesem Jahr offenkundig nicht allzu viele waren, denn außer ihm konnte er nur eine ältliche Hexe mit lilafarbenen Haaren und einer Nickelbrille ausmachen, die er nicht kannte und die in einem Abteil die Füße auf den Sitz vor sich gelegt hatte und schlief. Leise ging Harry weiter, zum nächsten, unbesetzten Abteil, wo er sich schließlich niederließ. Grundsätzlich hatte er nichts gegen Gesellschaft, aber in Anbetracht seiner ungeliebten Popularität als Retter der Zauberwelt war es ihm ganz recht, dass die Plätze neben ihm leer blieben, als der Zug schließlich anfuhr. Endlich ging es los. Seit dem Moment, als die Eule von Direktorin McGonagall ihn erreicht hatte, mit der sie ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“ anbot, hatte Harry sich diesen Moment ausgemalt. 

Noch vor drei Jahren war er selbst als Schüler mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts gereist, dann war der Krieg gekommen und mit ihm die Entscheidung die Schule zugunsten der Horkrux-Suche aufzugeben. Um dennoch einen Abschluss zu bekommen, hatte Harry das letzte Schuljahr mit einem privaten Tutor nachgeholt und seine Prüfungen mit ganz passablen Noten abgelegt. So richtig hatte er nicht gewusst, was er danach mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte, doch als dann das Angebot mit der Anstellung kam, brauchte Harry nicht lange zu überlegen, sondern hatte umgehend zugestimmt.  
Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass er das erste Mal ohne seine Freunde in Hogwarts sein würde, aber Ron hatte im letzten Jahr eine Stelle als Auror angenommen und Hermine arbeitete jetzt im Zaubereiministerium, nur Neville hatte es wie ihn selbst zurück in ihre alte Schule gezogen. Im letzten Jahr hatte der ehemals so schüchterne Junge ordentlich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen und übernahm nun den Unterricht für Pflanzenkunde, doch scheinbar hatte es Harrys Freund vorgezogen auf anderem Wege nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Natürlich hätte auch Harry einen Portschlüssel beantragen oder an die Grenzen der Ländereien apparieren und dann den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß zurücklegen können, aber es war ihm wichtig erschienen, auf dem konventionellen Weg zu reisen. So konnte er sich wieder ganz darauf einstimmen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Als die Häuserschluchten Londons endlich verschwanden und weiten Feldern und kleineren Städten Platz machten, entspannte sich Harry sichtbar. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück, bevor er in seiner Tasche nach dem Buch zu kramen begann, welches er für die Fahrt eingepackt hatte. Obwohl er an sein zweites Schuljahr nicht die besten Erinnerungen hatte, war seine Entscheidung auf „Trips mit Trollen“ von Gilderoy Lockheart gefallen, das genau wie die anderen Werke seines ehemaligen Lehrers immer noch in einem Regel in seinem Haus standen. Erst vor kurzem hatte Harry im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass Lockheart von der Langzeitpflege im Sankt Mungos in ein privates Sanatorium gezogen war und auch wenn der Mann ein Betrüger gewesen war, tat es Harry leid, dass er sich nie von dem missglückten Gedächtniszauber erholt hatte und dies wohl auch nie tun würde.

Als Harry das Buch aufschlug fiel ein brauner Briefumschlag heraus, bei dessen Anblick sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlug. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Tagen, nachdem die vertraute Eule plötzlich an seinem Fenster saß, die Zeilen gelesen, die dichtgedrängt auf dem zusammengefalteten Pergament geschrieben standen? Harry wusste es nicht. Alles was er sagen konnte war, dass er bei der Nachricht schier hätte jubeln können und dies auch ausgiebig getan hatte. Draco Malfoy würde als Lehrer für Zaubertränke nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Genau wie Harry hatte der ehemalige Slytherin seinen Abschluss mit einem Privatlehrer nachgeholt, nur dass Draco mit seiner Familie nach dem Krieg das Land verlassen hatte. Zu groß war der Schaden gewesen, den sein Name durch die Machenschaften seines Vaters genommen hatte, als dass Draco in Großbritannien ein normales Leben hätte führen können. Nun kehrte er also zurück, nach Hogwarts und somit zu Harry.

XXXXXX

Kaum jemand wusste, dass sich die beiden Jungen nach der Verhaftung von Dracos Vater in ihrem fünften Schuljahr näher gekommen waren. Es war als wäre mit Lucius Malfoy der dunkle Schatten verschwunden, der immer über Draco gelauert hatte und auch wenn Harry nicht so weit gehen würde dem Blonden eine komplette Wandlung seiner Persönlichkeit zu bescheinigen, änderte sich Dracos Verhalten nach den Ferien sichtbar. Verschwunden war der Drang Harry immer und überall niederzumachen, was zuerst in einem stillschweigenden Waffenstillstand und schließlich in einer vorsichtigen Freundschaft mündete. Nie zuvor war Harry aufgefallen, dass Draco tatsächlich witzig sein konnte ohne dabei verletzend zu werden. Manchmal taten sie nichts anderes, als sich stundenlang zu unterhalten, oder Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert gegeneinander zu spielen oder sie gingen am frühen Morgen, wenn alles noch schief, auf das Quidditch Feld und trainierten eins gegen eins. 

Mit Draco rauchte er seine erste Zigarette, die dieser aus dem Vorrat seines Vaters entwendet hatte und mehr als einmal mussten sie zusammen vor Filch türmen, der sie beinah beim Paffen auf einem der Türme des Schlosses erwischt hätte. Es war an einem jener Abende gewesen, als sie sich heimlich in einem leer stehenden Klassenraum getroffen und über eine Flasche Sherry hergemacht hatten, den Harry aus der Küche stibitzt hatte, dass Harry Draco schließlich küsste. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, war einfach so passiert und aus heutiger Sicht konnte Harry nicht mal mehr sagen, ob es ein guter Kuss gewesen war, aber offenkundig hatte es Draco gefallen, denn es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Mal. 

Trotz der Umstände war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen und Harry erinnerte sich gern daran zurück, wie sie ihre Gefühle für einander erkundet, Grenzen ausgetestet und gemeinsam ihre Sexualität entdeckt hatten, doch Voldemort und seine Anhänger nahmen keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle zweier Jungen. Immer näher kam der Krieg und obwohl sie versuchten, ihre Beziehung nicht von dem Wahnsinn um sich herum beeinflussen zu lassen, wurden Harry und Draco immer weiter auseinander getrieben. Während Harry von Dumbledore auf die Horkrux Suche vorbereitet wurde, nahm Voldemorts Einfluss auf Dracos Leben immer mehr zu, doch obwohl dieser sich dagegen wehrte einer von ihnen zu werden, lehnte Draco trotzdem die Versuche seines Freundes ab, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich dem Kampf des Ordens gegen die Todesser anzuschließen.

„Es sind meine Eltern, Harry und die meiner Freunde“, sagte Draco entschieden. „Ich könnte keinem von ihnen je wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn ich sie verraten würde. Nicht jeder hat das Zeug zum Helden und ich weiß, dass du gern etwas anderes hören würdest, aber ich werde mich weder auf die eine noch auf die andere Seite stellen.“

Natürlich fiel es Harry schwer, Dracos Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, doch er tat es, weil er ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Aber das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne mit ihnen. Als die Todesser aus Askaban entkamen und Dumbledore starb, wusste Harry, dass er nicht länger in Hogwarts bleiben konnte, doch er brachte es nicht über sich Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen, so dass er die Suche nach den Horkruxen schließlich begann, ohne sich verabschiedet zu haben. Ein Dutzend Mal saß er in ihrem Zelt im Nirgendwo und rang mit sich Draco zu schreiben, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht durfte, dass es unmöglich war. Ihr Wiedersehen in Malfoy Manor war für beide ein Schock, doch obwohl Draco ihn gegenüber den Todessern deckte, war es am Ende Dobby der ihnen zur Flucht verhalf.

Danach war Harry seinem Freund erst wieder vor dem Zaubergamot begegnet als alles vorbei war. Es waren furchtbare Tage gewesen. Zwar hatten sie den Krieg überlebt, aber sie waren nicht mehr die selben wie zuvor. Draco war bis zu seinem Prozess in Haft gewesen, ohne die Option auf Kaution und Harry hatte lernen müssen mit der Tatsache zurecht zu kommen, dass er zum Held der Zauberwelt ernannt worden war. Doch Harry fühlte sich nicht wie ein Held. Jeden Tag musste er in einem anderen Prozess vor dem Zaubergamot aussagen und auch in Dracos Fall blieb es ihm nicht erspart als Zeuge aufzutreten. Blass und dünn hatte Draco auf der Anklagebank gesessen und nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen vom Boden gehoben, so als wage er es nicht Harry anzusehen, aus Angst davor, was er in seinem Blick sehen würde. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem was Draco dachte, hegte Harry keinen Groll gegen ihn. Im Gegenteil, er war einfach nur froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. Merlin sei Dank wurde Draco freigesprochen und nach dem Prozess, als er in der Aurorenzentrale seine persönlichen Habseligkeiten ausgehändigt bekam, hatte Harry endlich die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Draco.“ Überrascht von der Ansprache zuckte der Blonde kurz zusammen, bevor er sich fasste und in Harrys Richtung drehte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor stand so nah vor ihm, dass Draco nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren, trotzdem tat er es nicht, sondern steckte sie stattdessen in die Hosentasche.

„Harry.“ Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, zu groß war die Scham darüber, zugesehen und nichts getan zu haben, während Voldmort das Land mit Angst und Schrecken überzogen hatte.

Unbehaglich trat Harry von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt mit Draco zu sprechen, aber jetzt als sie sich gegenüber standen schien es, als sei eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen. „Ich wollte dich besuchen, aber man hat mich nicht gelassen“, erklärte Harry. „Ich bin froh, dass du freigesprochen worden bist.“

Draco errötete leicht, dann antwortete er: „Danke … danke für alles, was du getan hast.“

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt“, wehrte Harry ab. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“

„Wir gehen weg, meine Familie und ich, ins Ausland, nach Bulgarien oder so“, antwortete Draco, während er in einer unbestimmten Geste die Schultern zuckte. „Nach dem was passiert ist, können wir nicht in Großbritannien bleiben.“

Obwohl es weh tat dies zu hören, versuchte Harry doch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, daher nickte er nur steif, als er erwiderte: „Das verstehe ich natürlich, aber ich finde es trotzdem schade. Schreibst du mir?“

Erneut zuckte Draco die Schultern. „Wenn du das willst.“

Das Lächeln, welches Harry ihm schenkte, war so gezwungen, dass seine Wangen davon schmerzten. „Ich würde mich freuen.“

XXXXXX

Tatsächlich hatten sie einander das ganze Jahr über geschrieben, ein paar Mal hatten sie auch per Flohpulver miteinander gesprochen. Am Anfang waren die Briefe steif gewesen und hatten nur Floskeln und Belangloses enthalten, doch mit der Zeit tauten sie schließlich auf und kamen sich endlich wieder näher. Harry begriff wie schuldig Draco sich fühlte, weil er im Krieg nicht eingeschritten war und Draco erkannte, dass Harry nie eine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als zu tun, was er getan hatte. Am Ende konnten sie endlich wieder miteinander reden, so wie sie es früher in Hogwarts getan hatten und das obwohl sie tausende Kilometer getrennt waren. Es schien beinah, als ob sie den Abstand voneinander gebracht hätten, um wieder zueinander zu finden. 

Und nun würden sie sich endlich wieder sehen. 

Seit Harry wusste, dass Draco auch in Hogwarts sein würde, hatte er vor Aufregung kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Obwohl sie gerade in den letzten Wochen noch öfter miteinander geschrieben hatten als sonst, hatte er keine Ahnung wo sie in ihrer Beziehung eigentlich standen. Zwar hatte Harry mehrfach geäußert, dass er gerne wieder mehr wäre als einfach ein Freund und er meinte zwischen den Zeilen gelesen zu haben, dass Draco ebenso fühlte, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Allein schon die Ankunft bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er Draco begrüßen sollte, wenn sie Hogwarts erreichten. Ihm die Hand zu geben kam ihm albern vor, aber sollte er ihn in den Arm nehmen oder gar ihn küssen oder war das schon zu viel? Er wusste es nicht, aber so langsam war es an der Zeit zu einer Lösung zu kommen, denn während er gegrübelt hatte, war die Zeit geradezu verflogen, so dass sie inzwischen das schottische Bergland erreicht hatten und nicht mehr weit von Hogwarts entfernt sein konnten.

Tatsächlich kam wenig später der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade in Sicht, ohne dass Harry zu einer Entscheidung gekommen wäre. Mit Hummeln im Bauch begann er seine Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen, so dass er fertig war, als der Zug an den wartenden Kutschen vorbeifuhr und schließlich mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam. Trotzdem wartete er ab, bis er die ersten Kinder vor seinem Fenster lachen und schwatzen hörte, bevor er seine Tasche nahm und das Abteil verließ. Harrys Herz klopfte so stark, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen, als er aus dem Zug auf den Bahnsteig trat und sich voller Hoffnung und zugleich voller Angst umsah. Das Erste, was er erblickte war Hagrid, der wie immer einem Felsen gleich zwischen dem Meer von Kindern stand und die Schüler in die richtige Richtung lotste. Es war ein vertrauter, beruhigender Anblick und trotz des Aufruhrs in seinem Inneren freute sich Harry wirklich ihn zu sehen. Der Halbriese lächelte, als er Harry sah und winkte mit einer seiner riesigen Hände und auch Harry lächelte unwillkürlich, während er die Hand hob, um zurückzuwinken, doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sein Blick an Draco hängen blieb, der in diesem Moment an Hagrid vorbei trat.

Abgesehen von den wenigen Gesprächen via Flohnezt, war dies das erste Mal seit einem Jahr, dass er Draco sah und Harry musste zugeben, dass der ehemalige Slytherin sich wirklich zu seinem Vorteil verändert hatte. Zwar war sein Teint immer eher blass, aber er wirkte gesund und im Einklang mit sich, als er auf Harry zuging. Obwohl der ehemalige Gryffindor ihm gern entgegen gegangen wäre, schaffte er es einfach nicht seine Füße zu heben, sondern stand da wie festgefroren. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und sein Blick klebte an Draco, während er zusah wie dieser näherkam. Als er Harry fast erreicht hatte, huschte ein Lächeln über Dracos Gesicht, dann standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber.

Hilflos öffneten und schlossen sich Harrys Hände, während er mit sich rang, ob er Draco nun umarmen sollte oder nicht, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte ihm der Blonde die Entscheidung schon abgenommen, als er ihn in die Arme schloss und seinen Mund fest auf Harrys presste. Einen Moment lang war Harry zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, dann löste er sich aus der Starre, zog Draco seinerseits an sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Später würde er sagen, dass es perfekt gewesen war, der beste Kuss, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Dass alles in ihm lag, was Harry gefehlt hatte. Dass es sich anfühlte wie nach Hause zu kommen. 

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry die Augen und verlor sich in dem Gefühl des fremden und zugleich vertrauten Körpers an dem seinen. Er war wieder in Hogwarts und Draco war bei ihm. Genauso sollte es sein.

Ende


End file.
